1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet ejecting apparatus, and more particularly to a droplet ejecting apparatus used in an inkjet printer or the like, for forming images on a recording medium by ejecting ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer forms an image on recording paper by driving a recording head in accordance with image forming data, and ejecting ink from nozzles of the recording head. Ink ejecting apparatuses in a recording head include apparatuses based on a piezo actuator method, for example, wherein the vibration plate of a pressure chamber is caused to deform by means of a piezoelectric element (piezo element), thereby applying pressure to the pressure chamber and hence ejecting ink from the nozzle of the pressure chamber. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-179973 discloses an example of a structure for a recording head of this kind, wherein a vibration plate is installed on the upper surface of a pressure chamber plate, an ink tank is installed above the vibration plate, and piezoelectric elements are disposed in the interval between the vibration plate and the ink tank.